<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Ghostboyhaunted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483241">The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted'>Ghostboyhaunted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Happy Ending?, Hurt/Comfort, Like, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), So much death, Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), canon lives are lost, greif, set during ranboos stream uh oh., techno and philza go fucking batshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>title taken from a panic! song. i do not support br*ndon. </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo spat blood as he glared at the egg. The hoe in his hands shook; it was so heavy.  He was dying. He knew he was dying; the egg was going to kill him. But he needed to do this- to save the server.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smtih | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo spat blood as he glared at the egg. The hoe in his hands shook; it was so heavy.  He was dying. He knew he was dying; the egg was going to kill him. But he needed to do this- to save the server.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He struck the egg again, and a sharp pain struck his body. The enderman cried out and sumbled back. Blood pounded in his head. Again, he ripped at the egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under him, his legs collapsed in pain. Ranboo let out a loud sob as he fell to the ground.Under him, a pocket of lava bubbled and popped, searing his face and neck.He didn’t move from it; he didn’t have the energy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nno..” He mumbled weakly. Quickly, he blinked away tears before they dared to fall. “I need to do this.Ranboo we need to do this.” He weakly pushed himself up, grabbing his sword one last time. How many lives did he have? Did it matter?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno tossed back and forth in bed. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. Chat was never this quiet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like that, it boomed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>SAVE RANBOO EGG EGG BAD EGGISOVERPARTY RANBOO IS DEAD KILL THE EGG SCRAMBLE IT BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD SAVE RANBOO KILL EGG SAVE RANBOO KILLEGG KILL EGG KILL EGG EGGFOR THE BLOOD GOD </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stiffened. “No. Ranboo’s fine. Ranboo’s in his shack. I protected him...I know I did” chat screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE WENT BACK SAVE RANBOO DESTROYED EGG BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD PRINCE BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD KILLING HIM KILLING RANBOO EGG IS BAD EGG KILLING RANBOO TECHNOSAVE RANBOO TECHNOPROTECT </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the pager, an alert rang</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ranboo was killed by magic </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno looked at the words flashing on the screen. “No… no.. he wouldnt- the egg cant- I-” he could feel nausia taking over his body. the voices were so loud..</span>
  <b>
    <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOG GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tumbled out of bed and grabbed his axe that was on the mantle place, five totems, some splash potions of fire protection, and as much flint as steel as he could back into his bag. Techno carefully looked at some of the stockpiled tnt and hesitated before piling it in his bag too. And skulls. Withers. Withers to destroy the blood vines. </span>
  <b>
    <em>KILL KILL BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THEBLOOD GOD TECHNOSAVE TECHNOSAVE SAVE BLOODPRINCE SAVE RANBOO KILLEGG KILLEGG BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOODFORTHE BLOOD PRINCE</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tech?” Philza’s voice echoed in the basement. “What are you doing up so late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didnt bother turning to him, cotinueing to stack suplies in his bag. “Chat says ranboos in danger. Pager says he died.Im going to destory the egg”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you dont know what willhappen to the people under its control” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boarman shook his head,his voice deathly quiet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza didn’t know what to say to that. He had soldom seen Techno like this before. The voices were so loud, even he started to hear it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>SAVE THE BLOOD PRINCE KILLEGGKILLEGGKILLEGG BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD KILL EGG TECHNOSAVE BOOMBURN EGG BURN BURN BURN BURN IT ALL BURN IT ALL PROTECT BLOOD PRINCE </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither men spoke as Philza started packing tnt and skulls into a large bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pager went off. Two little blips. Neither men checked it; they both knew what it would say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ranboo was killed using magic</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat screamed like never before </span>
  <b>
    <em>SAVETHEBLOODPRINCESAVETHEBLOODPRINCESAVETHEBLOODPRINCESAVETHEBLOODPRINCE</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men went outside and set up the stasis chamber - Philza had changed it so that they could teleport from anywhere -then went to the portal, then to spawner, then to the egg. It was glowing like never before. Glowing and writhing around and stretching its vines around everything. In the corner of the room stood Ranboo. Or, rather, hung ranboo. The egg had wrapped the boy in its vines and held him up. Ranboo was crying out. Ranboo was dying. Ranboo was on his last life and crying for his friends. For Philza and Techno and Tubbo and Dream. He was dying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The blood prince was dying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno and Philza looked at each other, a quiet understanding of what must be done echoed through their minds. Swiftly, Philza started building withers. 10- 20- 30- 40- 50- 70- now 80 wither shrines stood in the room. He just needed the okay to set them off. Four totems of undying rested neatly in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno threw tnt as he ran to his friend. Totems made a quiet clanking in his pockets, as did the flint and steel. The armor-clad Boarman ripped at the vines with his ax without a hint of hesitation. Ranboo fell from the eggs grasps and dropped to the ground. Techno reached into his pockets and pulled out two totems of undying and shoved them in the kids hands before lifting the kid over his shoulders and running. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>NOW, PHIL!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Technoblades voice boomed throughout the small room. Philza started placing the last of the skulls, although he could only get so many. Withers spawned and started to wreak havoc. The egg screamed as it wilted away, the force of the withers and stacks upon stacks of tnt forced unto it. Suddenly, all three of them teleported back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Techno’s boots hit the snow, then his knees. The warrior let himself collapse onto the frozen earth. In his arms laid Ranboo, breath shallow and weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza reached for the kid and took him from Techno’s arms.The heavy plate armor weighed on Techno, causing the boarman to finally slump forward in the snow and lay down. The heat of the eggs cave, of the tnt, and the pure adrenaline  was washed away as he let his face collide with the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his pocket, the pager started buzzing rapidly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BadBoyHalo withered away</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Antfrost withered away</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Skeppy withered away</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>CaptianPuffy withered away</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
  <em>Awesamdude withered away</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>JackManifoldTV withered</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nihachu withered away</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again and again the pager buzzed. The voices had gone quiet, quenched by the buzzing. Everyone was dying, and the voices were happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno raised himself from the snow and stepped inside the house. Philza was sitting on the couch holding Ranboo tight, and quietly rocking him back and forth. There was something so familiar about how he held the kid - like the enderboy was his own son. Techno sat down next to Philza and looked over at Ranboo. He looked so fragile, like every ounce of life had been seeped out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza moved and wrapped his arm around Techno and pulled him close. He wrapped his wings around the three of them and held  his sons close. There would be no more casualties tonight. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rebuilding after the distruction</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tws for major character death, greif, and off camera(?) dying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo awoke to the smell of gunpowder and soul sand. He blinked once, then twice, before taking in his surroundings. Philza’s chest rose and fell with sleep, as did Techno’s. Ranboo hesitated before leaning into the other two. Memories crashed into him like a tidal wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remember dying- then dying again- then the smell of gunpowder and blood- then nothing. He was still alive. How was he still alive?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buzz of his comm snapped Ranboo out of that train of thought. He wiggled out of Philza’s grip and stepped outside to answer Tubbos call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning..” Ranboo said slowly. He tried to ignore the lingering sting in his muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo. Are you okay? Ive been trying to reach you for hours! I thought- I- I-” Tubbo hiccuped up a sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo furrowed his brows “Whats going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a minuet for Tubbo to collect himself Even still, there was a shake to his voice. “I kept seeing everyones names. Everyone was dying. The- the withers killed them all. I thought they got you too” he started crying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enderman connected the dots. This was his fault. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>See?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice in the back of his mind whispered ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>you should have just let yourself die. This wouldnt be happening if you did’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im right here, Tubs. Imright here. Im safe.” Ranboo spoke calmly. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo made a quiet humming noise “y-yeah. But-” He was cut off by a clap of thunder before the line went fuzzy. Even with the loud static, Ranboo heard the distinct whistling of wither skulls in the air. A part of him thought he could hear screaming coming from the other end, but he told himself it was static. Just the static. The pager buzzed with notifications. It was just the static. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could barely look at what they might read. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo?” Techno’s voice was so quiet as he spoke. It was clear he had just woken up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo turned to him “hi...Technoblade…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of hesitation before Techno basically charged at Ranboo, pulling the other into a tight hug. Ranboo froze in shock. Was..Technoblade - </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Technoblade - crying..? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices murmured in the back of Ranboos mind. Was this what Techno was hearing?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Technosaved blood prince techocare e e e e blood for the blood prince technoprotect technobro blood for the blood god protect ranboo protect prince </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im sorry-” Techno pulled away. He quickly swiped at his tears.”That was uncalled for I shouldnt have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo frowned. “Can...can you hug me again? It was nice..”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Technoblade wasnt going to argue with that. He gently wrapped his arms around Ranboo and held him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that I was going to lose you…” The boarman mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo had never seen the other like this. In complete honesty, he kind of thought Techno hated him. But- he practically blew up the world to save him. And the voices called him the blood prince. Just. it was all so much to process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo? Techno?” Tubbos voice popped up out of nowhere. The two kids quickly pushed each other away trying to pretend they weren't just hugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stood, wrapped in a thick jacket and carrying a backpack of supplies. In his arms sat a raggedy old stuffed bee. His whole person was practically covered in a thick layer of ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… hi? How did you get here- and why?” Techno asked in his normal gruff voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh. snowchester has fallen and- and I don’t have anywhere to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno frowned a little. “Is there anyone else with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shook his head a little. “All dead..- sir”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboos jaw dropped a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was his fault. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come inside, kid. Im sure Philza and I can make some room for you” Techno mumbled before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three boys went inside and sat down. Philza was up, prodding the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So should we talk about last night?” He asked quietly. Ranboos throat went dry. There was a moment of hesitation in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Philza looked over to Techno “who let the child in?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I did.” Techno grumbled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Snowchester’s fallen. I didn’t have anywhere else to go” Tubbo mumbled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understandable, kid.” Philza said before turning to Ranboo. “Now. do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to explain what the hell that was about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to help…” mumbled the enderman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you knew you were dying” Techno stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mate,” Philza softened his voice and placed a hand on Ranboos shoulder. “Did you...want to..you know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Did you try to kill yourself is what hes asking” Techno butted in. Ranboo stiffened and shrugged Philza’s hand off him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nno..” He wasnt even sure if he was telling the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno huffed “</span>
  <em>
    <span>kid.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice was strained and hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dont get why it matters anyway..” Ranboo mumbled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It matters because we </span>
  <em>
    <span>care about you</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Techno stressed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo just kind of watched the whole thing unfold. It was weird to see how domestic the three of them were. A part of him wanted that too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im going to trade with the villagers” Techno’s voice snapped Tubbo out of his train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im going to go get enderchest” Ranboo spoke up before leaving the small home. Techno stepped down the ladder to the basement, leaving Philza and Tubbo sitting in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want me to patch that up for you?” Philza spoke, gesturing to the bee plushie. It was worn, and had some holes forming from wear and tear. “We can pick some fabric to sew it up with, if youd like”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled a little. “Id like that!” he spoke, passing the bee plush to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.. is Techno...okay?” the kids oice was as soft and timid as ever. “I saw.. Saw him crying..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza hummed in response, preoccupied with the box of fabrics that was jammed under the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay, mate. He cares about ranboo a whole lot more than he would like to admit. The voices too.” He paused as he put the box between him and Tubbo. “I don’t think either of us meant to do as much damage as we did.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think its to late for that.” Tubbo said before freezing. In the cardboard box was a wadded up piece of fabric - the same fabric that was used to make Tommys bandana. Tears pricked his eyes a little. To be honest, Tubbo didn’t know if Tommy was alive or not - he was to scared to check. Shaking hands carefully reached for the worn fabric and pulled it close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to use that one….?” Philza’s voice was soft as he spoke. Tubbo nodded curtly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno huffed as he paced around the storage room. He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not angry. Scared. Technosad. :( sad eeee scared </em>
  </b>
  <span>The voices disagreed, but whatever. Techno knew his emotions better than they did, anyway. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Not true not true not true. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo stepped through the side door and let enderchest jump out of his arms and onto a chest. The cat curled up and purred, the much welcomed warmth of the house was much better than the falling snow from outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enderboy didn’t say anything as he shut the door behind him. There was no need to, Techno already knew he was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we..talk.. Ranboo?” Techno cringed to himself as he spoke. God, he was never good with feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not” Ranboo mumbled and fidgited a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know im not good at this” Techno said before pausing. “The voices care about you” there was an unspoken </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” the boy laughed awkwardly “when we were hugging. Uh- I kinda heard them a little? But I dunno. They were saying all weird things………” He trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men stood in quiet for a beat before Ranboo continued. “Do you- or..ah.. The voices.. Really think of me like that- like one of you guys-or- uh- like i dunno- like family?” as he spoke he grew quiet until he was practically inaudible </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I mean..” techno coughed a little “I dunno uh. They do i guess. And well if </span><em><span>you do. </span></em><span>I uh. Guess then </span><em><span>maybe </span></em><span>I uh.. Can we just keep this on the down-low? Like- can it be just an </span><em><span>understood </span></em><span>thing?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Ranboo nodded swiftly. “Yep. yep understood is good sounds great...big man” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno laughed a little “Oh god, you’ve been spending to much </span>
</p><p>
  <span>time around Tubbo.” his voice became deathly chill “Better not betray me too” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not nope never thought about it nope you can trust me” Ranboo blurted out. Even as a friend, or, family, Techno was hella intimidating. He reached up and patted the kids head. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good kid” Techno smiled up at Ranboo before  going up the ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo stayed back to think for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An understood thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He liked that, more than he would like to admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely, things would be different now, with almost everyone gone. But maybe they could make it work. Him, and Techno and Philza and Tubbo, far away from the destruction they had unleashed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This could become home.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>